Seeing the Future
by cakreut12
Summary: James Davison, the new kid in town, can see the future by looking into anyone's eyes. What information can he find in the eyes of the students of Casper High? R&R to find out!COMPLETE! maybe...
1. James Davison

Seeing the Future

Here's

Chapter 1

I stepped out of the car and looked at my new school, Casper High. There so many teens rushing in to get to their first classes. I took off my glasses revealing bright green eyes. I zipped up my red jacket and walked in. My first class was ELA. I opened the door and all of the kids stared at me. The teacher was kind of fat and bald, he must be Mr. Lancer. Strangely, he was also my new principal.

"Hi, I'm James Davison." I introduced,"I'm new here." I looked into his eyes...

_'Mr. Lancer was sitting in the same desk he was now, except he lookedmuch older. He was grading some tests._

_"Like father, like son." he said and markedthe test with an F. The kid's name was Jack Fenton.'_

He looked at my schedule and told me to take a seat next to a boy with icy blue eyes and shaggy black hair. I took my seat.

"Hi" I said. He was drawing something on a scrap piece of paper.

"Hey" he replyed softly. I tried looking into his eyes but he just kept his head down. I looked to the girl on the other side of me. She also had jet black hair and was wearing a pony tail. With all the dark make-up and clothes she wore, she must be goth or somethin'.

"Hi" I said. She looked up.

"Hi!" I looked into her purple eyes...

_'The same girl was there standing in the door way next to some man. I couldn't see the man they were talking to, but he was an old and rich man._

_"Well, I see that you have married dearSamantha." he said. Then the woman started pushing up one sleeve to her shirt, showing her muscules with an angry face._

_"I mean, Sam." Then she smiled and pushed it back down.'_

_-_

_If anyone has any ideas tell me and I might post them! R&R!_


	2. Dash, the bully

Hello dead people! I know Mr. Lancer isn't a student, but it was fun while it lasted

Here's Chapter 2!

"I'm Sam." the girl said.

"I'm James." Then Mr. Lancer began class.

Lunch

I looked around for a place to sit, that's the worst part of being a new kid. No where to sit until somebody invites you. Then Sam came up to me.

"James, you got a place to sit?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"You can sit with us." she pointed to a table in the back with that kid from ELA and a African-American boy with a red berret.

"Sure" I said happliy and sat down next to Sam. I was about to introduce myself, but Sam cut in.

"This is James, he'll be sitting with us now." she announced

"She does that alot. I'm Tucker." and he held out his hand.

"Hi" I shook his hand and looked into his eyes.

_'An older version of Tucker stood in the doorway into a messy room. Must of been his kid's room or somethin'. He looked around the room when he must ofsaw something familiar to him. I saw enough futures to know that look on his face. He pushed away a few clothes and found a thermos type thingy. But I think it was used for something other than holding beverages and soup. His eyes widened._

_"What's the thermos doing here?"he asked himself.'_

I looked at the kid from ELA. He was looking at something with disgust in his food. Doesn't he ever look up?

"This is Danny."said Tucker introducing his friend. Danny gave me a quick glance and then continued eating. He did it so fast, I didn't even get to see his future. Then a blonde haired jock (I could see cuz of the jacket) walked up.

"Hey Fenton!" and he slapped Danny's back, shoving his face with food. Danny glared at him."Who's the new kid?" he asked.

"It's James." I looked into his eyes.

_The guy was playing football in a park with some buddies when he saw Danny. They didn't look a minute older than they do now. "FENTONIO!" he called out to Danny who was walking by. Danny looked and then his eyes widened and he ran the other way."What a woosy" he turned back to his friends to see them all starin at what looked like hundreds of ghost lined up in front of them. The leader of all those ghosts was a devil/vampire looking thing. Blondey's eye's widened. "RUN LIKE FENTON!" and they all started screaming and runninng away._

"Dash, and since your new here I'll give you the heads up. Don't get in my way, and nobody gets hurt." and he turned and walked away. Danny was wiping the macoroni off his head.

"I'm guessing he's the bully."

"and you're right." Danny said. Looked like he was having some trouble getting the melted cheese out of his hair. I looked at what has to be the popular table. There was Dash, a like Korean guy, a hispanic girl and more football dudes. Dash and the Korean guy was like having sort of a fight thing.

"I can beat you anytime, anywhere." said Dash getting angry.

"Fine, I challlenge you to a game of football. Tomorrow at 5: 30 in the park. Don't show up, you fourfit!"

"Fine!" the bell rang, lunch was over.

"Don't be late." were the last words of the Korean guy. Dash just left silently, then I remembered my vision.

"Great." I said sarcastically and got ready for next period.

YAY another Chapter! OOOOOOOO I just made the plot. R&R!


	3. I could see his face, no way!

Here's Chapter 3

"Great." I said sarcastically and got ready for next period. I've got to warn them, but what do I say, _Oh I saw it in a vision I had when I looked into your eyes_, they'd probably think I'm gay or something.I looked at my schedule I had Science next, oh goody. I hate science. The class was close to the cafeteria, so everyone was early. I took a seat near the front, and a hispanic girl walked up to me.

"Hello." she said scanning me.

"Hi" I wonder what her future will be like? C'mon baby show me those crytals(a/n:he is a guy!andi think I spelled that wrong.) She looked straight at me. I looked into her eyes.

_'The room looked like a dance, there were lots of adults there with their kids. I could point out a few familiar people. There was that girl talking to an older version of Danny. I could tell it was him, he still had those eyes and hair. _

_"So Danny..." she said,"You know you wanted to be with me and now's your chance. Let's blow this joint."_

_"I can't." Danny said._

_"Why not? I'm finally giving you the thing you wanted ever since freshman year, and you're just gonna leave me. Like that." she snapped her fingers in his face. Then a kid came up to Danny._

_"Am I interupting something, which I hope I'm not?" he asked and looked at Danny and the girl."You've got to be kidding me."he laughed._

_"I'll get mom."He started walking and stopped. "Boy, dad. You're gonna be dead once mom's through with you!" and he left'_

"Does the hottie have a name?" she asked, using that girlish charm of her. That actually would have worked if I hadn't had that vision.

"James and I think you should leave."I said. Sheleft with a digusted look on her face, defeat.

Sam, Tuck, and Danny wanted to know if I wanted to walk home with them. Once again I tried to look into his eyes, but he just turned away. I've known Danny for a day and yet I didn't get a vision! All the others were a piece of cake, something must be wrong with him if he so gloomy all the time.

"See ya!" Tucker called out to us as he left for his house.

"So, how do you like Casper High so far?"Sam asked after Tucker left.

"It's cool." I looked into her eyes again.

_' It was a starry night in the park. You could see every single star there, the moon's reflection on the pond. It was so romantic. There was a guy, I couldn't tell who he was, it was too dark and all I could see was the back of his head. The guy was down on one knee to an older version of Sam. She gasped, and the smile on her face couldn't get any bigger. She wrapped her arms around him and said yes! He picked her up and turned around. I could see his face...no way!'_

I looked at Danny and then Sam and a grin spread across my face.

"What are you so happy about?" Sam asked.

"Nothing."I said and then it ws my stop.

* * *

HEHEHE if you don't know who that is...R&R! 


	4. The dream

I couldn't beleive what I just saw! My two friends getting MARRIED! I went up stairs to finish my homework, but no matter how much I tried I couldn't get my mind off that vision I had earlier, with Dash. Well, it wasn't going to actually happen until tomorrow, so that's when I should worry. I finished my homework and went to bed.

"Why should I worry?" I asked myself and fell asleep dreaming about tomorrow and what could happen.

_Dash an his friends were playing in the park, just like my vision. Danny was there, except he didn't run away this time. The ghosts came and started attacking everyone. One ghost had Dash and the Korean guy, threw them up in the air and let them fall. I was there too. I tried to catch them, so did Danny, but they just went through us like we were ghosts too. I turned around and saw my dead body lying there on the ground. I screamed and I looked around for Danny's and I found it, but only half of it._

_"Oh My GOD!" I yelled and tried running away but all the dead bodies surrounded me, like there was no exit. The devil ghost came up behind me and-_

My eyes snapped open and I got up panting heavily. My mom came into my room in her robe.

"Are you alright hun?" she asked,"I heard you screaming from the other room."

"It was just a nightmare."I assured her. I looked at the clock, it was 2:31 in the morning. She looked at me and then walked back into her room. I tried going back to sleep again, but snapshots of the nightmare kept on playing over and over again. The bodies going right through us, find my dead body, and half of Danny's. I wonder why there was only half? I fianlly fell asleep.

The next day, I once again tried to look at Danny's eyes, no luck like always. I asked him if something was wrong and he just shrugged. Sam said that he's usually just like this when ever there are some ghost problems with Inviso-Bill. She told me that the whole town was against 'Bill and that he was really a good ghost and Dan's friend, and that Danny takes things personally when people don't trust Inviso-Bill. I knew that there was more to it but I'd find out sooner or later. I decided not to see anymore visions untilI have a plan to either stop or help with Dash's vision.Whenever I looked at the clock, I kept on thinking about my dream, and that it was getting closer to the fact that my vision was going to come true. School ended at 3:30, I decided to take the bus home by myself. I needed time to think about what to do. When I got homeI still had an hour and a half to think about what I was going to do about it. Hope it was enough time.

* * *

**There's that chappy! The next chapter is gonna be AWESOME! I have it all planned out in my mind! I'm just gonna wait for reviews in order to post it! I'm feel good today so, I'll give you a preview. ENJOY!**

_I didn't know what to do! It was almost 5:30 and I didn't have a simple plan. If I didn't go, what would happen? If I did, what would happen? So many uestions and I didn't have the answers...or did I. Maybe it would work, I didn't know, I never tried it before. There may be risks, but now I was willing to take any risk. I went to the mirror and looked into my eyes..._

* * *

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! How'd ya like the preview, excited like me? well in order to see what happens next...R&R!**


	5. My vision!

Hello! I'm getting better at previews, I could tell from the amount of reviews for this story telling me to update!

Here's Chapter

I was pacing around in my room unpatiently. I still hadn't come up with an idea or even decide on what I'm going to do! There were only about 15 minutes left before my vision would take place. Thenthe idea that pops up when ever something like this happens popped up. I never tried it before, my mom wouldn't let me, she didn't know what would happen. My mom wasn't home, so I was all alone. Right now I was willing to take my chances, people could get seriously hurt! I went up to my mirror, still nervous on what could happen but I sucked it up. I looked into my eyes...

_'People were running around screaming from all of the ghosts. I was in the park running to Danny who had just took a punch from a metal type ghost thing. Was it's hair on fire! I pulled him up._

_"Are you okay?" I asked him, then a ghost grabbed and pulled me up to his face. Since he was floating so it was like 10 feet in the air! It was the devil ghost, his firey red eyes looked into mine and I gasped._

_"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I heardsomebody yellfrom behind me...'_

Then I was back in my room. "Woah." was I managed to say. It actually worked! Now I knew what I had to do. I glanced at my watch, I still had 10min. to get there. I sprinted out of my room and headed towards the park. When I came there Dash and his buddies were playing football as I visioned it, Danny was walking by.

"Danny." I said, and we hit our fists against eachother. His head was sort of up, but his long, messy black hair was in his face. So I couldn't see him.

"Hey FENTONIO!"Dash called out again to Danny. Danny's eyes widened and he started running, but I ran with him this time. I knew what would happen next. Dash would call him a woosy and then he'd notice all of the ghosts. About a minute later me and Danny heard screaming. We walked back to see all of the ghosts attacking the people in the park. There were all kinds of ghosts, all of the ones from my vision too. Then a metal like ghost picked up Danny and threw him against a tree. Ouch, that's gotta hurt. That same ghost then picked up the dazed Danny and punched him.

"Danny!" I yelled worried and ran up to him. I forgot the vision I just had and I pulled him up. "Are you okay?" I asked him. His eyes, I was about to look into them when a ghost grabbed me by the collar and pulled me up to his face. Since he was floating, I was now like 10 FEET IN THE AIR! It was the devil ghost. He looked at me in the eye with those firey red eyes, and I looked into his...

_'It was in a manchion, a big room. There was a portal with swirling green swirls and two people hanging on a chain that without the chain would indeed fall in. One of them was a lady, the other a man in lab suits. They were screaming in terror. Then the devil ghost was standing there with Danny._

_"MOM! DAD!"he cried tears falling as he said they're names. He was going towards them when the ghost appeared before him. "What do you want?" Danny cried. The ghost smirked._

_"Leave them, you're a freak to them and you're town. Join me and we shall conjor!"the ghost flew up in the air._

_"Danny what is he talking about?" his mom asked. The ghost looked at his parents and then back at Danny._

_"You still haven't told them."he laughed, "They won't understand, they never do Daniel, and you know that."_

_More tears on the verge of coming out. Danny walked up to his parents and then looked at the ghost._

_"Mom, Dad... I've been meaning to tell you something..." '_

That was the longest vision I ever had. I gasped. This stupid ghost was gonna hurt Danny and his family! But why? The ghost smirked.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Danny yelled from a distance. The ghost turned towards Danny, still holding me and made me face him. His hair was still in his face, when is he gonna get a hair cut!

"What are you gonna do about it?" the ghost asked. He knew something that I didn't and apparently Danny did too, but he wasn't telling me.

* * *

not a good cliffhanger i know, bu tmy mom's makin' me get off. this chapter was supposed to be the last, but looks like I didn' t get to finish it. so there shall be another chapter, TOMORROW!un til then..R&R!

PREVIEW...

_The ghost dropped me. I knew it, this was the end. Good bye world! Then I closed my eyes, and right when I knew I was supposed to fall and maybe even die I didn't. I opened my eyes and a white haired guy with glowing green eyes was carrying me and he set me down on the ground. I tried looking into his eyes, but he had the same messy hair as Danny! Wait, Danny! I looked around and Danny was gone...

* * *

_


	6. THE END! Review if ya want more!

For those of you that think I'm rushing 'Miss Simon Cowell'(coughAnne Camp aka Obi-quiet cough)im only 12 so deal w/ it. Though im trying my best to include more detail.

Here's Chapter 6

If I didn't know any better I would've said that his eyes just flashed neon green, but then again I couldn't even see his eyes! With all that hair, how could ya? I looked down at the ground, I gulped. I just remembered something, I'm afraid of hights! The people down there looked as big as frogs, I know it's supposed to be ants, but I wasn't that high! Just high enough for me to be afraid. I looked at Danny and he just started running away! That's not good. Then all of a sudden the ghost just dropped me!The air wasrushing past me as I fell.I knew it, this was the end. Good bye world! Then I closed my eyes, and right when I knew I was supposed to fall and maybe even die, I didn't. I opened my eyes and a white haired guy with glowing green eyes was carrying me and he set me down on the ground. I tried looking into his eyes, but he had the same messy hair as Danny. Wait, Danny! I looked around and Danny was gone. Oh yeah, he left leaving me to fall to my death, what a guy! Before any other ghost could get close to me, I ran out of the field. I didn't leave, I just wasn't where all the ghosts were. I didn't want to have fall again, maybe I wouldn't be so lucky next time. I peeked out of the tree to watch them fight. It was going pretty good. By now all of the people were out of the park, but me. I was perched up in a tree, watching the fight from above. That kid who saved me took out a thermos and pointed at the ghosts. What was he gonna do give them soup for being bad? I started to giggle softly, I didn't want them to hear me. Then he pressed a button on the thermos and a blue swirling light came out of it sucking the ghosts in front of it in! I watched as he sucked ghost after ghost until there was only one left. The devil ghost. The kid pointed the thermos at him, and the ghost shot somered stuff at it, making it fall out of reach. He glared at the ghost and his fists started glowing a bright green. Then he continuely shot same as the red stuff, but just a different color, at the ghost. The ghost dodged some and then put up a red transparent wall that seemed to block the blasts. He just floated there yawned as if this was too easy until the shield disappearred. Then the devil ghost shot a yellow blast at the kid. The blast was more like yellow goop, and it enveloped the kid sticking him to a tree, my tree. The tree shook as he hit the tree and stuck to it. The branch started to shake I fell, and grabbed on to the branch. I desperatly pulled my dangling legs up to the branch and wrapped them around it. My dark brown fell as I was hanging from the pole, so it was hard to see. The kid couldn't move, he was stuck and the devil ghost flew towards him. I had to help him, just like how he helped me, but what could I do? I grasped on to the tree more as I tried to sit up straight, now my hair was all messed up. I noticed a nest on the branch next to me. I smirked. The devil ghost blasted the kid and it shook the tree, almost causing the nest and I to fall. That branch was pretty far away,so the only way to actually get to it was to sort of jump. Questions started filling my head about the possibilities, butI just shook them out. I had to do it, for him. I closed my eyes and counted to three, then I leapt from my branch to the next. Once I felt the rough surface of the bark I opened my eyes. I made it! I felt like jumping for joy, then remembered that the only thing I was holding on to was a branch so I climbed up. Just as I thought, the nest was filled with eggs. I looked down to make sure he was still there and took a deep breath. The ghost was about to blast him again when I chucked an egg at his face.

"DIRECT HIT!" I cheered as he wiped the egg yoke off his face and pushed it to the side. He glared at me with clenched teeth.

"Why you little-" he was interupped when another egg hit his chest. I couldn't help but laugh, it was too easy! And funny! I through another one, but he went intaangible.

"Nice try." he smirked and he flew up to me. I had no more eggs left. Uh-oh. There was nothing else for me to throw, besides even if there was, he'd just go intangible.

"No where to run now." and he raised his arm to me and they started glowing red. He was right, there was no place to run, I looked down. I knew it was either this or become mush. I jumped off the branch and landed on my feet on the ground just infront of the kid. The devil ghost blasted the tree then relized I wasn't there in the first place. I looked at the kid. He was still stuck then he started pointing at something. I looked at what his was pointing at, it was his thermos. I picked it up and pointed to it.

"This?" I asked. Then he pointed to a button and smiled. I opened the lid and pressed the button. I could hear it start up, and I pointed it at the ghost.

"Good-Bye!" I said and the swirling blue light came out and sucked the ghost into it,thenI put the lid back on. As soon as the ghost was gone, so was the goop. It disappearred and the kid walked out.

"Thanks, for well saving us." he said and held out his hand.

"Welcome." I shook his hand. His snow white hair was still covering up his neon green eyes.

"want me to fly ya home?" he asked.

"Okay!" I said, then he took my hand and lifted us into the air. I looked down at the city of Amity Park, all the houses passing by us, the air rushing pass me, this was AWESOME!

"This is so cool!" I yelled down below.

"I guess it is." he answered. I looked up to this awesome kid, and wondered what it would be like to have powers like that. His hair was flowing behind him flying threw the air. His eyes were in clear view. This was the thing I was waiting for since I first saw the ghost boy, and some how it felt longer. He looked down at me and smiled, and I did too. I looked into his eyes, and mine widened.

* * *

How'd like that for an ending? Okay, okay, I know all of you wanted to know what he saw in Danny and if I get atleast 5 reviews demanding to see it, I'll post it as a deleted sceane! And if ya people do, it'll be posted by tomorrow!

srry Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet, it just started getting to me, and I'll take it as advice for my other stories like Time Vengence, especially Time Vengence! R&R!


	7. Deleted Scene : Alternate Ending!

I got way more than 5 reviews! Now here's the chapter you've been waiting for! Dum dun duh DA!

Deleted Sceane: Chapter 7 Alternate Ending!

I looked down at the city of Amity Park. All the houses passing by us, the air rushing pass me, this was AWESOME!

"This is so cool!" I yelled down below.

"I guess it is." he answered. I looked up to this awesome kid, and wondered what it would be like to have powers like that. His hair was flowing behind him flying threw the air. His eyes were in clear view. This was the thing I was waiting for since I first saw the ghost boy, and some how it felt longer. He looked down at me and smiled, and I did too. I looked into his eyes...

_' There was an older version of Danny walking into his home._

_"I'M HOME!" he called into the house. Nobody answered. He ran into the kitchen, "Sam?" it was empty. Then up the stairs into a girl's room, "Lily?", again it was empty. For one last look, he ran into a living room, "Jack?", it was also empty. "IS ANY BODY HOME?" He called, then some body screamed._

_"DANNY!" Then some blue smoke came out of Danny's mouth._

_"I"M GOING GHOST!" He yelled and two light blue rings formed in the middle of his body, one going up, the other down. His jet black hair and icy blue eyeschanging into snow white hair and glowing green eyes. Danny's clothes changed too. His blue collar shirt and black pants changed into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots and belt. He went intangible and flew threw the woodfloor. He ended up in his basement, there were inventions everywhere and stacks of papers. The biggest thing of them all was a big swirling glowing greenhole in the wall. There was the devil ghost standing before it._

_"Vlad." he said under his breath._

_"Why isn't it Danny Phantom." the ghost said._

_"What have you done with them!"Danny asked.The ghost smirked._

_"For now nothing." Vlad said calmly.'_

My eyes widened. I looked up at the ghost kid who was apparently, my friend. "Danny." I whispered under my breath. I saw my house below us and he took me down. It felt good to walk on nice hard ground again.

" Thanks." I said.

"No Problem." and he was about to take off.

"See ya in school!" I called off as he shot into the air.

"See ya!" he called backnot noticing at all what he hadjust said and started flying away. But stopped immedietlyand turned to my direction,still in the air. I smiled at him and walked inside.

* * *

Well, now it's done! Hope ya'll liked it!


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR ALL STORIES! READ!

Author's Note

OMFG! I'm sooooooo sorry! That story that I just removed was made my my #$$ brother! Well, that's what I get for not logging out of fanfiction...and leaving my computer on...and not logging out of my account. Ok, well, so it's entirely MY fault, but I wasn't home!

I didn't even want to read the story that my gay brother came up with cuz most of you guys were like...W...T...F! But strangley, some of you ACTUALLY wanted more.

Well to those of you, I'm not saying who, that did want more, or was just lying, sorry butyour not getting anymore from THAT story! lol! Well, I know I haven't updated some of my stories in a while, but I just finshed the first part of exams, and there wont be anymore til...NEXT WEEK! WOOT! Sooooooo be looking forward to reading more later on! TTFN!


End file.
